


Smile for the Camera!

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: Love Live! Birthday Festival [11]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cybersex, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, happy birbthday.............
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Kotori is far from Eli and Maki for her birthday, but they make do.





	Smile for the Camera!

**Author's Note:**

> 3 birthdays in one month...........im near death fhjerjkhfwhfbhf
> 
> s'okay tho. im survivin

_Another day, another dollar, right?_

 

Kotori slipped her shoes off as she entered her door, then slumped against it and massaged her sore feet. Eli had told her before that she needed some better shoes if she was going to be on her feet all day. The warning went unheeded, and she had to bear the consequences. Kotori craned her neck upwards to look at her house phone, settled on the coffee table. The red light on its base was flashing her, letting her know that she had messages; no doubt from friends asking to make plans for her upcoming birthday.

 

“Oh, man...I’ve been working so much lately...I’m gonna have to blow them all off,” Kotori sighed, to nobody in particular. She had classes most of the week, then worked long hours at a boutique when she didn’t. She was taking off of work the next day and had no classes, but she didn’t want to spend her day off going out to lunches and dinners with people that she wasn’t all that interested in.

 

Kotori stood up and ignored the complaining of her sore feet in favor of walking over to the phone and scrolling through her messages. She was right, of course. Surprisingly, she didn’t have any messages from the two people that mattered...

 

 _They don’t really have a reason to leave one, though. It’s not like we can_ make _plans,_ Kotori thought, a bit sourly. Kotori had known that she would have to leave Eli and Maki behind to pursue a career in fashion, but being in a different _city_ would have been difficult...moving to America was an absolute heartbreaker. Thinking about them, going on dates without her, making dinner without her, kissing without her, holding hands without her...

 

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

 

Kotori’s eyebrows shot up; she abandoned her house phone in favor of digging her cell out of her purse, looking at her screen. Maki’s name was on the caller ID, but it would no doubt be both of them on the other end of the line. Kotori answered, trying not to sound too tired. “Maki-chan? Eli-chan? Good evening-”

 

“You sound beat.” _Not even a hello?_ Kotori held back a sigh. Maki saw right through her, as always. “I thought you were going to ask your manager to shorten your hours.”

 

“Yeah, but even if I did, classes would leave me just as tired. I might as well make the extra money,” Kotori said.

 

Just as she was about to ask if Eli was there, she heard a soothing voice through the phone. Although Eli’s voice was much more relaxing, hearing both of them made her feel...at home. “Please don’t hurt yourself. Especially not so close to your special day!”

 

“I’m fine,” Kotori insisted. And really, she was. She was exhausted and sore, but a good night’s sleep would leave her nice and refreshed the next day, so that she could...be tired all over again. “I’m taking a day off tomorrow, and I don’t have classes. After that, I’ll be good as new. I just need to reset.”

 

“Will you be free tomorrow evening? We haven’t video-chatted in a while, so I was thinking we could do that as a little birthday present,” Eli said chipperly.

 

“We mailed you something, too,” Maki pointed out. “It might not be there for a day or two, though.”

 

Kotori settled into the couch, shutting her eyes. She could almost feel them on either side of her, snuggled up and warm. Kotori smiled a little bit. As painful as the memory was, it felt nice to remember. “That sounds great. The video chat _and_ the gift. Can I call you when I’m ready?”

 

“Take as much time as you need! We certainly don’t want to intrude on your day off. We’d love to do it tonight, but that’d be just a bit too early, wouldn’t it?” Eli said that with a little chuckle.

 

“And you sound really tired.” Once again, Maki was so blunt... “You should get some rest. We’ll let you go. Oh, by the way, um...w-wear something nice, okay? I’m sure you have something...”

 

Of course she had something, but what did “nice” mean? “What kind of nice? Like, formal?”

 

Kotori fondly considered Eli and Maki trying to do a candelit dinner over video chat, and had to hold back a giggle. However, the response was far from that. Eli sounded bashful when she spoke. “We were thinking more like...sexy. Or, arousing-”

 

“E-Eli! I think she gets it,” Maki said, the scowl on her face evident even over the phone. “Do you have some fancy lingerie, Kotori? Or a slip?”

 

“Yes, I...do. I think I have something for that.” Kotori didn’t really have anything of the sort, actually, but she had gotten a lot of birthday money mailed or wired to her, so she was sure she could do a little shopping. But what were they planning...? Kotori was usually the bolder one, sexually; Maki was too tsundere and Eli could be quite shy about what she wanted if not prompted. It was unliked both of them to do something so extravagant. However, she wouldn’t argue. As much as she wanted to tease them for bringing something up, Maki would get frustrated, and Eli would just be too embarrassed to speak. “Okey doke. I’m gonna shower and get in bed. Talk to you guys tomorrow?”

 

Maki grunted an approval, and Eli said, “Yup! Just video chat us directly when you’re ready. We’ll be waiting patiently.”

 

Based off of the excitement in Eli’s voice, Kotori didn’t know just how patient she would be, but she just replied, “Okay. Good night! Love you both!”

 

Eli and Maki said their “love you”s, and Kotori hung up. As soon as their voices left the phone, she felt a little emptier. Oh, well. She would see them the next day, even if it was just through a computer. That was less of a birthday present and more of a necessity, in her opinion. _I wonder what they have planned._

  


Kotori slept until noon, a much-needed rest. As soon as she got up, she was returning calls and texts, cheerful and engaged, but still lingering on the thought of Eli and Maki. After she was done politely responding to friends and family, she threw something on and drove to the nearest mall. On the way over, she was wondering what exactly she was going to buy. She had never bought something specifically to impress them before, in terms of underwear.

 

When she arrived at her store of her choice, she was a little surprised by the large selection. One of the sales associates offered her help, but she immediately declined, suddenly more shy than she had ever been before. _I’m on my own, now..._

 

There were so many racks, and so many colors and styles...she eventually settled on getting a slip of some sort, but even as she looked upon those, she saw that there was a lot of variety. Lace, frills, different cuts and materials. As a designer, she was in heaven, but as somebody picking something out to wear for her lovers, she was conflicted. Neither Eli nor Maki really offered any styles or colors that they preferred, and Kotori didn’t normally think about what she wore around them.

 

Gray was a color that she loved, but she wasn’t sure how it would look on her. Was it a “sexy” color? An “arousing” color? Kotori fretted over it for a while before her eyes landed on a black piece with a white trim. Black was a sexy color, in her opinion, and it was something that she would enjoy wearing as well. Kotori ran her fingers over the piece. The rough white lace and the silky black...it was definitely for her. She didn’t even bother to try it on after finding her size, but after checking out and speeding home, she immediately put it on and stood in front of her mirror.

 

Kotori didn’t even take it off at first. Just looking at herself in the mirror and imagining what Maki and Eli had in store for her was enough. She tried not to get herself worked up _too_ much, but after an hour or two of thinking and watching, she was already feeling aroused. She ended up taking it off anyway, trying to busy herself for a few more hours. By the time nine o’clock rolled around, Kotori was horny and couldn’t resist claiming her birthday present.

 

After finally changing back into the slip (and looking at herself for a couple seconds longer), Kotori opened her laptop and called Maki on video chat, adjusting her hair in the image of herself on the screen. It took a few long moments for them to answer, but finally, Eli and Maki popped up on the screen...

 

Fully undressed.

 

Kotori felt her face heat up instantly. She had expected something of that caliber, but she was definitely surprised. It must have shown more than she thought, because Maki was smirking and Eli was holding back a laugh. “I hope this is fine, Kotori. Happy birthday,” Eli said, smiling.

 

“Ah, j-jeez...why am I the only one dressed?”

 

“We didn’t plan on doing this originally,” Maki admitted. “But we couldn’t decide on what to wear, so we just decided not to wear anything. Or, E-Eli decided...”

 

“But Maki was totally on board.” Eli shot a playful look in Maki’s direction, who cleared her throat a little and continued to cover her chest with her arms. Eli, however, was rather confident in her body. Kotori would usually expect a little more shyness from Eli, even if it was only inwardly, but she certainly wasn’t complaining...especially when she was able to get a full view of Eli’s semi-erect cock and toned legs. Kotori longed to touch her, and give her the pleasure that she was so clearly desiring. “Ah, Kotori, you look lovely in that.”

 

Maki nodded in agreement, and Kotori averted her eyes when she noticed that both of them were staring at her quite ravenously. “Th-thank you! But I should take it off, right? I won’t really need it if this is going in the direction that I think it’s going in. Plus, I feel so overdressed.”

 

“Take it off if you want,” Maki said, rather dismissively. “After all, it’s your birthday. You’re in charge tonight.”

 

Kotori froze, cocking her head. “How do you mean? I’m usually the dominant one anyway, aren’t I?”

 

“Well, yes, but this is a little different. We’re going to put on a show for you tonight. Just give us the word, and we’ll do it for you,” Eli explained. She couldn’t even meet Kotori’s eye, she was so focused on perusing her body.

 

“Anything?” Kotori said, her heart racing. There were so many possibilities! Neither of them had ever been so open with her.

 

“Within reason, of course,” Maki said, looking a little panicked.

 

It was cute to see Maki being so paranoid about what Kotori would do with her newfound power. Truly, she was justified in being afraid, but Kotori decided that she’d tone it down just a little bit in the hopes that she’d get the opportunity to go all out again in the future. “Mm-hm. Of course,” Kotori said, just a little nonchalant so she could see Maki squirm. Eli only seemed to be more excited about it. Kotori could see that her dick was only getting bigger, stiffer, more ready for action. _I guess I should start there, then._ “Maki-chan...it seems like Eli-chan’s getting really turned on. Maybe you should start touching her.”

 

“H-how should I...?” Maki asked, tentatively reaching for Eli’s shaft. She wrapped her hand around it, and Eli hissed and jerked her hips upward as she began to stroke.

 

“Just like that,” Kotori said. “You like that, Eli-chan?” Eli nodded wordlessly, biting her lip. Maki gently squeezed each time her hand reached the tip of Eli’s shaft, her hands skilled as always. “Do you want Maki-chan to use her mouth on you?”

 

That time, Eli found a way to use her words; she choked out, “Please.”

 

Maki let out a little “hmph”, but Kotori could see the small smile on her face. Maki knew how to drive Eli crazy with a good blowjob. She could drive her to a quick finish, or slowly and torturously have her teetering on the brink of orgasm, all within mere minutes. However, as much as Kotori wanted to get Eli off, she had to think of Maki, too. “Okay, Maki-chan...I want you to get on all fours...sideways,” Kotori said, struggling to put her thoughts into words. Both Eli and Maki looked confused, so she added, “I want your face to be in Eli-chan’s lap, but you’re positioned so that she can reach between your legs with her hand.”

 

Eli still seemed to be stumped, but Maki nodded in understanding, turning so that she was facing Eli’s dick and her ass was pointed away from it. Eli hummed, then reached her right hand out so that she could stroke Maki’s pussy from behind. Maki squeaked; trying to cover up her embarrassing reaction, she stammered, “Kotori, this is for you, you know. You should...touch yourself, if you want.”

 

Kotori was sure Eli would have agreed, but she had closed her eyes as soon as Maki’s mouth hit her shaft, gently suckling on the head. Kotori was glad that Maki had brought it up; she felt a slight, pleasurable throb between her legs. She had been feeling turned on all day, and she was glad that she could finally get a little bit of satisfaction.

 

As Eli pushed down ever-so slightly on the back of Maki’s head, prompting her to take more of her cock in her mouth, Kotori slipped a hand between her own legs. For the moment, she decided to just feel how wet she had gotten, taking notice of how easily her fingers glided over the slick surface of her labia. Maki must have been turned on, too, because Eli easily pressed two fingers into her, tender as always. Maki’s moans were muffled by Eli’s dick, but Kotori still loved the sound of it.

 

“Maki-chan, make sure you stroke what isn’t in your mouth,” Kotori said, somewhat focused on Eli’s strained facial expressions. Maki had shut her eyes as well, obviously dedicated to her task. Eli was whispering praises to her, petting her hair while also trying to push her down more. Maki made another little noise, but compliantly raised her hand and placed it on Eli’s dick again. “A-and touch her balls with your other hand, please.”

 

Maki pulled her head off of Eli’s cock, which earned her a slightly irritated whine from Eli. “S-seriously, there’s only so much I can do while still making it good...”

 

“If it’s fine with you, Kotori, she can do just this for now,” Eli panted. It was clear that she was willing to take whatever she could get.

 

Kotori giggled at Eli’s desperation. As funny as it was, it was also oh-so arousing to hear her wanting more. “Alright. Keep doing that, Maki-chan. But squeeze her just a little bit tighter.” Kotori almost pointed out that Maki should be sure to cause her pain, but Kotori was a little more sadistic than Eli and Maki; that was probably something she’d have to do herself. _Agh...but I can’t, since they’re not here..._

 

Kotori’s rather negative thoughts were distracted by Eli letting out another moan when Maki started to suck her off again. Her hips were twitching a little, yet another cute tell that Eli had. Eli was so reactive when she was feeling good. Maki’s hand was talented, swift, and Eli was shaking beneath her within mere seconds. Kotori wasn’t sure if that spoke to Maki’s skill or Eli’s overwhelming sensitivity. Kotori wanted to touch herself more, but at the same time, she was too engrossed in the soft sucking coming from Eli’s crotch and the little moans Maki was letting out.

 

Eli was fingering Maki slowly, steadily, but the wriggle of Maki’s hips against Eli’s hand said that she needed a little more than that. As if she had read Kotori’s mind, Eli said, “Do you think I should give Maki a little more, Kotori?”

 

“Mm-hm,” Kotori said. She was getting wetter by the second. Her fingers were twitching, wanting nothing more than to slip inside of her walls, but she kept stroking herself, treasuring a good tease. “Put another finger inside, please...and move faster, okay?”

 

Maki’s loud moan showed her gratefulness when another one of Eli’s long digits joined the first two. Maki was usually so bashful about showing pleasure, and it was so sexy when she finally let herself go. As if to repay Eli for being so kind to her, she started to move her head faster, her hand speeding up in tandem. Kotori trailed her fingers up to her clit and started to rub there, too, pressing down just enough to make herself want more. “Very good, Maki,” Eli cooed. If Kotori didn’t know how sincere Eli was all of the time, she would think that she was mocking Maki.

 

The praise must have affected Maki quite positively. Despite her earlier protests, Maki started to gently massage Eli’s swollen balls. Eli, as reactive as always, tilted her head back to moan again, fucking Maki more forcefully. Even through the camera, Kotori could see Maki’s arousal dripping down Eli’s hand and onto the sheets. Maki’s movements were only getting more vigorous and hungry. She was going to need more, soon, and Eli too. Curious, Kotori said, “Eli-chan, are you close?”

 

“Ah, I think so,” Eli said, the hand on Maki’s head clutching her light-red hair lightly. “Would you like me to hold off?”

 

Kotori licked her lips; Eli’s face certainly said that she didn’t want to hold off on climaxing. As much as Kotori would have loved to deny her pleasure, even briefly, the urge to see her fuck Maki senseless was becoming more and more apparent. “Actually, I want you to give Maki-chan more. I think she’s getting close, too.”

 

Maki pulled off of Eli’s cock, her hand still slowly stroking. Maki was so tireless, a trait that Kotori admired. “How do you want us to do it, Kotori?” Maki had a slight impatient touch in her voice.

 

“Maki-chan, can you get into Eli-chan’s lap and ride her, but backwards? So that I can see your face,” Kotori said. The hand on her clit started to get more and more insistent, her mind already racing with images of Eli pounding Maki. They were both excited too, quickly getting into position. Maki’s petite body looked amazing against Eli’s sexy, muscular form. Eli rested her chin on Maki’s shoulder and nibbled her ear, one of Maki’s most embarrassingly sensitive spots. Maki, in response, started to grind against the head of her cock, which was already wet with her saliva.

 

“What next, Kotori?” Eli’s voice was so teasing, even though Kotori was supposedly in charge. However, the way her shaft was twitching cheekily was indicative of how much control Kotori had over her.

 

“Put just the tip inside of her,” Kotori breathed. She allowed the very ends of her own fingers to enter her tight hole, but she held back her whimpers, instead watching Maki and Eli closely. Maki moaned about as loud as Kotori wanted to when Eli’s cock penetrated her. The head of Eli’s dick was wide and throbbing. Eli bit down into Maki’s shoulder and growled, gripping Maki’s hips possessively.

 

“More, Kotori,” Maki snapped, her nails digging into the palm of her hand. “Give me more.”

 

“Eli-chan, do you think you should give Maki-chan more?” Kotori knew what the answer would be before she asked for one, but the sight of Eli nodding into Maki’s skin desperately was worth the repetition. “Go ahead. Give her more. Put it all inside.”

 

Kotori took her own advice, effortlessly easing two fingers into herself just as Eli lowered Maki down into her lap. Maki had the most beautiful whines when Eli was first sliding in, forcing her walls to give way to her erection. As always, Eli gave Maki a bit of time to rest after she was fully nested, and possibly waiting so that she could collect herself as well. When Eli got wound up enough, it was hard for her to stop herself, but she always made sure to be gentle. “Are you alright, Maki?”

 

“Y-yes, just keep going...”

 

Maki reluctantly moved her hips a little. She probably expected Eli to do most of the work, but that little swivel gave Eli enough incentive to lift Maki up in her lap and slowly bring her down again. She repeated the motion, working up to a slow rhythm of Maki moving up and down her shaft. Kotori knew very well that Maki found the pace boring, and it looked as if she were about to beg for more, but Kotori wasn’t quite ready for that yet. “Don’t move any faster,” Kotori said, and Eli nodded, although she seemed reluctant. Maki groaned and pushed back against Eli even more.

 

“You’re taking advantage of the gift we’ve given you,” said a panting Maki. It was clear that she meant to come across as bitter or frustrated, but with the soft tremble in her voice, it was too hard for Kotori to take her seriously. She was falling apart so quickly, her body going taut against Eli. Kotori longed to feel that pale, heated skin beneath her fingertips, thrumming with excitement and arching against her touch.

 

Although Eli was silent, her eyes slipping shut, Kotori could see that she agreed with Maki, and she also wanted more. Kotori could just imagine it...Eli pounding away at Maki, as she screamed out Eli’s name, or perhaps Kotori’s instead. Kotori started to finger herself at the pace that she fantasized about Eli going at, trying to feel the sticky push and pull of Eli’s shaft inside of her. “Squeeze her breasts, too, Eli-chan,” Kotori begged, sounding almost as desperate as Maki by then.

 

Eli leaned forward, her own breasts pressing against Maki’s back. Maki started to move her hips on her own, reluctantly obeying Kotori’s command. Eli reached around her front and cupped her modest breasts, kneading whilst pinching Maki’s pale pink nipples. Maki’s tits weren’t as sensitive as Kotori’s, but she still clenched her teeth, overwhelmed by pleasure.

 

Something that Kotori found most arousing was the fact that Eli had opened her eyes, and was staring at the screen with a hungry gaze, watching Kotori pleasure herself. Just as Kotori was about to tease her for it, Eli said, “You’re so beautiful, Kotori.”

 

Once again, Eli was completely serious, but something about the slightly rugged tone in her voice made Kotori’s loins stir, as if a beast inside her was awakening and refused to go back to rest until Eli had fucked her into the mattress. “Y-you too, Eli-chan,” Kotori replied, slowing the thrust of her fingers. After all, it wouldn’t be too good if she reached her completion before even allowing Eli and Maki to go any faster...although, she was getting impatient. It was fun to tease and all, but she needed more stimulation, especially if she had nobody else touching her. “Do it harder, Eli-chan. But still...slow.”

 

Maki groaned, either in anticipation or irritation. It seemed to be the former, because she clutched Eli’s thigh beneath her and said, “Do it, Eli, come on...!”

 

“So impatient.” Maki seemed eager to reply to Eli’s teasing, but the only thing that escaped her lips was a squeal when Eli drove into her cunt roughly. Her whole body shook, but Eli didn’t even stop, lifting Maki up so that she could slam into her again.

 

The slightly joking, conniving look on Eli’s face started to disappear, and Kotori watched as lust took over. Maki’s mouth was wide open, whimpering to the rhythm of Eli’s ruthless movements. Eli was biting at Maki’s shoulder again, but that time, she moved up to her neck and began to suckle there. She left a mark in one spot before moving to the next, leaving Maki’s skin littered with hickies. Eli occasionally let out a groan into Maki, flicking her eyes up at the screen to watch Kotori.

 

Maki started to watch Kotori too, through half-lidded, animalistic but glazed-over eyes. Kotori sped her pace up again, her juices soaking her fingers and palm. Like Maki and Eli’s sheets, her grey sheets were darkened with her excretions dripping off of her fingers. They weren’t thick enough to pleasure her the way she wished, but her fingers were quite long; of course, she didn’t plan on hitting her favorite spots just yet, waiting for Eli and Maki to catch up to her.

 

“Please let me go faster, Kotori,” Eli pled, losing her composure rather quickly. Kotori wasn’t sure which horny Eli she liked more: the whining, desperate one that would do anything to be allowed more pleasure, or the rough, relentless one that only cared about reaching her peak and nothing else. No matter which one it was, Kotori found herself getting more and more aroused by it.

 

Maki was showing a side of herself that Kotori loved, as well. Even if she was still trying to act so collected, it was obvious that she was falling apart, with her face red and her hair tousled and her mouth wide open. Kotori wanted nothing else but to see her even _more_ wrecked, unable to even speak from getting fucked so hard. Kotori nodded wordlessly, and Eli wasted no time, biting down on Maki before speeding up. That was the Eli that Kotori adored so much. Quick, rough, wanting. Maki chanted Eli’s name, with the pronunciation becoming more and more shaky along the way.

 

Eli settled into a rapid-fire pace, her face a gorgeous mix of concentration and raw gratification. Kotori surveyed every inch of Maki and Eli, trying to take them in. They were both glistening with sweat, a frothy combination of their fluids soaking both of them. As Kotori fingered herself even faster, she longed to taste both of them, to feel their heat against her...inside of her. She dug her palm into her clit until it nearly hurt, and cried out. She saw Maki’s body jerk and she wondered if that was because of her.

 

Kotori was surprised when Maki switched over to yelling Kotori’s name instead. Eli seemed to enjoy that, wrapping her arms around Maki’s stomach so that she could hold her closer and fuck her harder. “Kotori, Kotori, I need you,” Maki cried, her hips bucking into Eli’s shaft.

 

“I need you too, Maki-chan.” Kotori was having a hard time keeping herself together, watching Maki unravel before her. She could clearly hear Eli growl when she roughly twisted her own nipples with her free hand, delighting in the pain that she inflicted upon herself. However, it was getting harder to see Eli’s face. That was probably intentional on Eli’s part, as she often became embarrassed even in the midst of sex. Kotori loved to see Eli’s face, so a change of position was certainly necessary. “Maki-chan, get on all fours facing the camera. And Eli-chan, take her from behind.”

 

Before the words could even finish leaving her mouth, Eli was pushing Maki forward and positioning her, her dripping wet cock slipping out of Maki’s hole. As soon as Maki was in position, though, Eli was forcing herself back in, causing Maki to squeal and take the sheets between her teeth. It was much harder for Eli to hide her face like that, much to Kotori’s delight. Not only that, but Eli seemed to be a lot more unrestrained in that position, dragging her nails down Maki’s sides before settling on her hips again and clutching them.

 

Kotori wanted to praise them, but she found herself speechless, unable to do anything but get even rougher with her own body. Her cunt was eagerly squeezing her fingers as they plunged into her over and over again, stirring her love juices as much as she imagined Eli’s dick was doing to Maki’s own pussy. Maki was only getting wetter and ruining the sheets even more. Eli was a fairly quiet lover despite her energy, her moans barely a match for the hot slapping noises coming from her and Maki’s crotches.

 

Maki seemed to be attempting to speak as well, mumbling Kotori’s name weakly into the sheets. As much as Kotori liked that, and as much as she wanted to imagine _herself_ fucking Maki instead of Eli, that wasn’t quite what she desired. She wanted to play the voyeur, just for a little while, watching a scene separate from her. “Say Eli-chan’s name instead,” Kotori suggested, trying to keep her voice steady. It was hard to be dominant when she was oh-so turned on herself.

 

Almost mindlessly, Maki complied, and the muffled cries switched back to Eli’s name. It was a subtle change, but Eli’s thrusts got a little harder, and her nails dug deeper into Maki’s pliant flesh. Kotori felt herself growing more and more excited with every little movement of Eli’s hips and every noise coming from Maki. Kotori had tried to hold back, but she could no longer deny herself the pleasure that she so desperately craved.

 

After long and lonely nights of masturbating, Kotori was well aware of the spots that drove her crazy. Part of her wanted to stop and grab her vibrator; on the other hand, she couldn’t take her eyes off of Maki and Eli. She groaned in frustration and ran her eyes over them again, trying to give herself that last push. She felt her fingers brush against her g-spot, and she cried out, quickly losing the dominance that she had tried so hard to own. “Louder, Maki-chan,” she demanded, although it came out more like a plea.

 

Once again, Maki obeyed instantly, a sign of how tired Eli’s assault had left her. Her moans of Eli’s name grew louder, which only made Eli thrust faster. It was like a chain reaction. When Kotori heard Maki’s voice, when she saw Eli letting her lust take over, she couldn’t hold back anymore. She threw her head back, no longer caring about keeping her eyes on the screen. Her orgasms were always quick and powerful, leaving no time for her to even indulge in her fantasies some more. Kotori leaned back against the headboard and rode the waves of her orgasm, allowing herself to be swallowed by the relief it brought.

 

It didn’t take long for her to recover. She still fingered herself, but slowly and less excitedly than before. “Finish her off gently, Eli-chan,” Kotori said, just loud enough for Eli to register.

 

Although she seemed reluctant to slow her almost feral pace, Eli loved her fair share of gentle sex. In fact, if it was up to her, that was probably all they’d do. Her face still remained separate from the kind one she usually wore, focused on one thing: pleasure. However, she was visibly more careful in her movements, holding Maki a little less tight and slowing her thrusts. She still drove herself home with force, but other than that, she treated Maki like fine china.

 

They were both craving release at that point. Maki was more docile than Kotori had ever seen her, only whining a little bit when Eli was fully pressed against her. Eli leaned in and whispered something into Maki’s ear that Kotori couldn’t make out, but it was definitely as sweet as sugar if it was coming from Eli. Eli’s hand then left Maki’s hip to snake around her front and seek out her clit, which had been revealed by its hood and was ready to play.

 

When Eli’s finger first slid against Maki’s clit, Maki jumped and hissed, and didn’t stop shaking afterward. Eli knew how to work Maki over easily. She continued to rub Maki’s clit, then groped her breast with her other hand while still thrusting against her. “Come for Kotori, Maki. That’s it,” Eli cooed, barely above a whisper.

 

Maki buried her face in the sheets and screamed, the loudest she’d been all night. Eli slowed her thrusts, a common sign of her climax approaching. The hard, hungry look on Eli’s face disappeared, switching over to a blissed out, needy expression. Kotori rubbed herself a little faster as she watched her girlfriends meet their completion together. Eli slumped over Maki’s body before rolling off and laying on the bed, panting hard. Kotori was ready to go again, but she knew quite well that her lovers weren’t as... easily excitable as she was.

 

“You two did so well,” Kotori said. They both made weak noises of acknowledgement, with Maki’s sounding just a little more irritable. Kotori smiled softly. It was just like Maki to get a little embarrassed after being so ready and willing during sex. Kotori wanted to tease her, but they both seemed wiped...it could wait until the next day. “I’ll leave you two to clean up, okay? I’ll call you when I get out of the shower so we can say good night.”

 

“Happy birthday, Kotori,” Eli said, lifting her head just enough to smile affectionately.

 

“You better go all out for Eli next month,” Maki added, only half-joking.

 

Kotori giggled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

Two days later, Kotori was in the same position as before: tired as all hell and barely able to drag herself up to her door. However, there was one thing that saved her from being completely washed out. Sitting in her driver’s seat was a package, freshly picked up from the post office. She knew it was from Eli and Maki, which filled her with all of the energy she needed to survive. It wasn’t very big, about as big as a standard novel. Kotori wondered if that’s what it was. Maybe a book dealing with fashion?

 

Her curiosity overtook her exhaustion. She rushed back to her bed and hopped on, cross-legged and nearly shaking with excitement. She tore at the packaging. It was heavily covered in bubble wrap; something fragile. She peeled away the layers, able to see a gilded silver frame...as she uncovered more and more, she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

 

It was a perfectly polished silver photo frame. Nested inside of it was a picture that filled Kotori with joy and nostalgia. It was her, Eli, and Maki. Kotori was holding her diploma, right after her graduation. Maki was in her school uniform, already wearing her third-year ribbon; Eli was in a gorgeous icy-blue dress, dressed for the occasion. Kotori was grinning so hard you couldn’t see her pupils. Eli was kissing one cheek with a smile, and Maki was “reluctantly” kissing the other.

 

Out of instinct, Kotori flipped it over, and on the back was an array of scribbled hearts, and in the middle of them, a message in all capital letters: “WE LOVE YOU, KOTORI!”

 

Kotori couldn’t help crying. She was so happy, and yet, longing made her so sad...most of all, she felt an overwhelming amount of affection. “I love you guys, too...”


End file.
